HTTYD Fanfic
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: After a nightmare, Hiccup and Toothless are on a midnight flight to calm down, when Toothless hears something... *AN This is my first story over here so if anythings wrong/not right please be kind/let me know
1. Chapter 1

_'This, is the story of how my world got turned upside down...'_ the voice over said to the audience in a strong brave voice that made you want to listen no matter what.

 _'I was once, a lone wolf, er... dragon more like. What?'_ the voice asked setting it's non-seeable confused eyes on the people cocking the owners head to one side. _'Oh... didn't I tell you I was a dragon? My mistake. Well now you know, and as I was saying... Before all of this, I lived out the world alone._

 _I wasn't alone because I was kicked out of each and every herd I tried to join because I was different. No. I was alone because I didn't have anyone to be with._

 _Then one night by some rather unfortunate luck and bad timing, I was shot down by the Human Prince of the village I was attacking with the other dragons._

 _I was always the overseer, causing distractions, and giving them cover so they could get away with their food to feed that tyrant that calls herself queen, so none of us gets taken instead._

 _How the Prince could spot me was, and still, remains a mystery. But to be honest, I was glad that he did._

 _Sure he might of made me lose one of my tail fins,'_ the owner said bringing his tail round to look at the bright red artificial tail fin a smile on his face remembering how he got it.

 _'But if he hadn't, then he would never of been able to see that us brothers-of-the-snakes are not so different than his own people and together with me, bring our worlds together after defeating the queen._

 _This story takes place a few moons after all that._

 _Hiccup, I learnt the Prince calls himself, and I were on a midnight flight (he was still having night-terrors about our battle with the queen, and flying seemed one of the few things to make him better again) when my ears started to catch hold of someone calling for help.._.

* * *

It was a cloudless night. The sea raging below them, and the skies going on for way more than their eyes could see.

A cool breeze was cooling Hiccup down, and relieving him of the cold sweat that had been on his face a few minutes earlier.

A few months ago, he defeated the beast the Vikings had now dubbed 'The Red Death' freeing all the dragons under her reign and bringing the two 'tribes' together - if you could call dragons a tribe that is. But as a result had lost the bottom half of his left leg after he was knocked off of Toothless' back by her tail making him fall into the inferno that was her burning from the inside-out.

And although he was knocked out, saved from it, and a Viking meaning he should not get scared at stuff like that, he had been having nightmares of that memory, each one always replaying what had happened, and sometimes going through 'What if?' versions like 'What if the kids hadn't got there at the time that they did?' or 'What if Toothless wasn't able to save him as well as he did as they fell?' not making them any easier.

Leaning back a bit soaking in the breeze and breathing in the cool night air, Hiccup smiled as he patted his dragon on the head in thanks.

"Thanks for doing this bud," he said smiling "I know you must be getting tired of doing it. I know I am of the nightmares that make this happen."

Toothless replied with sounds that Hiccup took to mean _**'Anything for you Hiccup, as long as you're alright'**_.

They were about to head for home just turning back to Berk, when Toothless' ears started playing up, and his head was moving from side to side trying to work out where the noise in question was coming from.

Hiccup was about to ask what was wrong when the dragon beneath him zipped off out to sea for a bit before he paused to listen again, calling out a questioning call, going into the direction the reply came from.

Not knowing what was going on, but having been around the Night Fury long enough to know to just roll with it when he did stuff like this, Hiccup operated the pedal for the tail fin staying quiet, trying to hear what had got his dragons attention.

Then on the winds came a call.

Hiccup couldn't tell what was calling but the owner didn't sound all that happy.

Leaning down to narrow themselves a bit more, boy and dragon raced off for the owner to see what what was wrong.

(*)(*)(*)

After a few minutes a small island was coming into view underneath them.

Toothless still in the air let out another call as he circled the heap of rock that was floating in the sea, Hiccup looking over the sides over the dragons wings not seeing much, but hearing a reply to the Night Fury's call.

Together they landed on the small island Hiccup jumping off quickly and together they set off to try and find the caller.

"Hello?" Hiccup called out after a while of not finding anything. "Anyone there?"

Toothless called out the same question in Dragonese playing with his ears, lifting them to their full height and sniffing the air.

An answer came from the right, and boy and dragon ran off in that direction only to come to a halt at the sight of what was in front of them.

It was another Night Fury.

~o~

 _'And that was when I first met Night Sky, ah...'_ Toothless told the audience dreamily. _'I shall never forget how she reacted when she found I had a Human with me...'_

~o~

 _ **'Get the beat away from me!'**_ the Night Fury in the net cried out as Hiccup stepped forward to see if he could help.

 _ **'That**_ _Beast_ _ **dear sister happens to be my best friend,'**_ Toothless replied getting defensive pulling Hiccup away a bit making him fall over backwards.

 _ **'What do you mean best friend?'**_ she asked slight anger in her voice snarling a little, glaring at the boy. **_'Dragons and Humans cannot be friends brother. They have killed THOUSANDS of us and our fellow dragons. Until you answered my call and came here I thought I was the last Night Rider.'_**

 _ **'And we have killed HUNDREDS of them.'**_

Toothless cried flaring his wings in anger at how this she-dragon was acting to him and Hiccup. _**'We may have been only defending ourselves, but they had to defend themselves too as well as their hatchlings, and their homes.'**_ Toothless said calming down and going over to the boy **_'And just so you know sister, it's only because of this boy, that I was able to find you see?'_** he asked showing her his tail staying quiet as she took in the cables and saddle he was wearing. _**'Without him, I can't fly, and we were there to answer your call because he had a night-terror about how the two of us stood up to the tyrant of a queen my flock and I were being ruled under.**_  
 _ **If it wasn't for him I would...'**_

 _ **'Your flock?'**_

the other dragon asked cocking her head slightly happiness coming to her bright violet eyes. **_'There are more Night Riders from where you're from?'_**

 _ **'No,'**_ Toothless said not looking her in the eyes but not showing he was affected by this. **_'I too thought, before we found you, I was the last Night Rider. My flock back where we come from consists of all types of dragons. Just not our kind...'_** Toothless made clear looking up into the night sky, closing his eyes for a bit.

"And done," Hiccup said as the last rope that was holding the other Night Fury down snapped and fell off.

Realizing this the she-dragon got up and stretched her wings and legs, making sure that everything was still alright. When she was done she turned to Hiccup, who while looking her in the eyes dropped his knife and kicked it away getting down low to say he meant no harm, letting her come closer to examine him a bit.

 ** _'See? The Prince means no harm to us,'_** Toothless said as he butted his head against Hiccup's hand wanting attention. **_'He just wants to help.'_**

 _ **'I admit he does seem a little different from the other Humans.'**_ she replied stepping back and shaking her head. **_'But he's still one none the less. And it will take more than your words brother, and him freeing me, for him to earn my trust.'_**

 ** _'Fine,'_ ** Toothless said turning and motioning for Hiccup to climb on. _**'You do not have to follow us sister Night Rider, but where we're from our kind can walk and fly free with their kind in harmony. But if you don't trust us so be it.'**_

With that Toothless shot off into the sky and headed back to Berk a slightly confused boy on his back on what the two were arguing and talking about, but as he let out a yawn and his eyelids got droopy, he decided to focus more on controlling the foot pedal so they wouldn't fall out of the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

All the way home, Toothless had his ears up and twitching, turning his head to look behind them every now and again, each time returning facing forward with a smile on his face.

Night Sky had decided to take her brother Night Rider's suggestion, and followed him and the boy back to wherever they came from to see for herself if what he said was true.

After flying for two hundred wing beats, Toothless called back while still moving on _**'I know you're there sister, why don't you come out and fly with us instead of trailing behind like a Tiny One?'**_

 _ **'I am no Tiny One brother,'**_ she replied huffing but coming out anyway coming right up next to him.

"Hey you're following us then?" Hiccup asked smiling happily while rubbing his eyes a bit. "After the way you and Toothless left things I thought you wouldn't want to come with us."

 _ **'Toothless?'**_ Night Sky asked cocking her head confused.

 _ **'That's what the Prince and the other Humans call me,'**_ Toothless confirmed. _**'My dragon name is Noche Oscura, but when we met he saw me with me teeth retracted and thought that I had none, so that's how I got that name.'**_

 _ **'Why do you keep calling the boy** '_Prince _'_ _ **?'**_ Night Sky asked not saying what her name is and not planing to until she knew she could trust them a bit more.

 _ **'Because he's the prince of the village from which we come from.'**_ Toothless said answering her right away making her pause and hover in the sky a bit.

 _ **'That boy is a prince to a village?'**_ Night Sky asked making sure she understood humor in her voice, getting a nod from Toothless. _**'But he is nothing more than walking twig. How can he...'**_ she had to stop her questions when Toothless shot a plasma-blast at her in anger that she was making fun of Hiccup.

 _ **'I know what he is sister,'**_ he said annoyed _ **'He's the one who looked after me and brought me back to health after he shot me down because he first felt guilty. He's the one Viking who wouldn't kill me when he found me in the net he shot at me. He's the one who along with me defeated our queen and let our people finally become free and bought us together. And he's the one who, as I said earlier, made sure I was able to fly and that we were out here tonight to free you from your net.**_  
 _ **So if you have a problem with any of that, you can just leave us now.'**_

With that, Toothless turned to face the right direction again, not caring if the she-dragon was following them or not anymore mumbling curses under his breath at her.

 ** _'I'm sorry,'_** a small voice said making him stop and look back. **_'I... I didn't mean anything bad when I said what I did, but come on brother, can't you see for yourself that that is what he is?'_**

"You know I've also been called a 'toothpick' and 'a talking fish bone'," Hiccup said smirking getting an idea what they were arguing about now by the way Toothless reacted before after he spoke to her - names.

 _ **'He can understand us?'**_ Night Sky asked amazed as they landed on the very edge of Berk, the one furthest away from the village so they could still talk.

 _ **'Not that I know of,'**_ Toothless said bumping Hiccup gently with his nose as he got off. _**'He's just more observant than the other Humans.'**_

As the village came into view Night Sky pulled back a bit not sure if this was a good idea or not.

Seeing this Hiccup stop and thought.

"Would you prefer to stay at the cove until you can trust me better?" he asked smiling and holding out his hand in front of her looking away a bit, but not feeling anything, he let it down and turned to her instead.

 _ **'The cove?'**_ Night Sky asked confused looking at Toothless.

 _ **'That's where he looked after me, while the Vikings were still battling with us, so I'd be safe.'**_ Toothless said explaining. _**'You'll love it there, trees to draw with, a pond with food always swimming in it, grass to lie on, and there's even a cave there in case it rains or you want to be alone.'**_

Thinking that that would be nice and as the Prince said give her a better chance to learn she can trust him _,_ Night Sky nodded and smiled a bit cooing slightly.

Getting back onto Toothless, Hiccup slid his foot into the pedal and they took off to show her where the cove was landing a few minutes later where it all began for the boy and his dragon.

 ** _'Welcome to what was my home, before we defeated the queen,'_** Toothless said opening his wings and looking very prideful as the she-dragon looked around. _**'Well hope you get settled in alright. Now I need to get Hiccup back home before his Sire awakes and finds us gone and gets worried. Strangely the King is very protecting over him.'**_

With that Toothless and Hiccup took off and flew back the way they came, leaving Night Sky to get some rest in the cave.

The next morning, Hiccup was preparing a basket of fish to give to the other Night Fury that they found the night before, when Fishlegs came up and asked what they were going to be doing at the Dragon Academy today.

"Er..." Hiccup said forgetting that they had a lesson today. "To be honest I don't know Fishlegs," he said "Something came up last night and it completely slipped my mind."

"Bet it was another one of your stupid nightmares," Snotlout's voice sounded as he and the twins came over as well laughing slightly, gaining more volume when Astrid came over and sucker punched Snotlout for that remark making him roll on the ground in pain.

"Well no," Hiccup said not caring his cousin was on the floor in pain like that "But it had something to do with that."

"Oh..." Fishlegs said spotting the basket of fish "It's a dragon isn't it? Why didn't you tell us? What is it? A Nadder?"

"No," "A Zippleback?" "No," "A Scauldren?" "No," "A..."

"Fishlegs it's not any of the common dragons that Berk has," Hiccup cried out meaning Toothless was next to him in a few minutes to see what was wrong. "And I didn't say anything because we only found her last night, and it seems she doesn't trust humans all that much. But that might of had something to do with us finding her caught in a net where we found her. Right bud?" he asked Toothless getting a nod.

"So it's not a common Dragon," Fishlegs said determined to work out what it was flipping through the imprinted in his brain Book of Dragons "Is it a..."

"It was that other Night Fury wasn't it?" Ruffnut asked making everyone look at her each one with a surprised look on their faces.

"You found another Night Fury?" they cried turning back to Hiccup who just stayed looking at Ruff and asked...

"Er... how do you know about that?"

"Well, last night I was woken up by him," she said shifting her head to her twin brother who was trying to work out how to steal Gobber's breakfast sandwich he just placed down on his windowsill. "And needed the l..."

"Ok I think that's enough explaining. Thank you Ruff," Hiccup said stopping her shaking his head a bit to get rid of the picture that was coming up. "But yes that's the dragon we found. But as I said she seems she doesn't trust humans all that much, so if you excuse me..." he said lifting the basket onto his back as he set off to the cove on foot meaning the others would hopefully get lost, seeing as they don't know where it is or how to get through the forest the way Hiccup does.

But he forgot one small detail...

"Well..." Astrid asked, out of instinct slipping her double bladed axe into her belt, as she looked to Fishlegs.

"Well what?" he asked confused.

"Don't you want to see another Night Fury then Fishlegs?" she asked "You know see how she reacts to Hiccup and Toothless, and all that stuff?" she asked climbing onto Stormfly.

"But we don't know where it is Astrid," Fishlegs said hoisting himself onto Meatlug.

"Oh I have a pretty good idea where Hiccup might be keeping her."

With that, as soon as everyone was ready, with Astrid guiding them they set off to the cove.


	3. Chapter 3

In the cove Night Sky was awoken from her sleep when she smelt food and heard the Prince talking to Toothless.

"I hope this works bud," he said "I mean it did for you and everything, but do you think she'll come over as quickly as you did?"

Getting up and stretching a bit Night Sky was about to step out of the cave when she heard the Prince swear.

"Oh for Thor's sake," he said sounding annoyed as four other dragons came down into the cove as well all of them having humans riding them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hiccup asked looking around for the she-dragon that was meant to be here somewhere.

"Having a field day of the Dragon Academy of course," Astrid said sliding off of Stormfly smirking.

"Field?" Tuffnut asked confused. "I thought this was a cove?" he said.

"Fine, fine," Hiccup said rubbing the bridge of his nose annoyed "I don't care. Just make sure you don't have any weapons on you or something she'll take to be one and stay calm and quiet when she comes out, if you don't want to be blasted to smithereens."

As ordered the teenagers unhooked anything a new dragon might think of as a weapon and set them over by the cliff's entrance to the cove and came back.

When they nodded that they were ready Hiccup asked Toothless to go find the one in question.

Night Sky was as far back in the cave as she could get while still being able to watch the Prince and the other humans not sure if she should come out or not.

Just as she was about to decide to try and fly for it, Toothless came running up to the entrance and smiled at her.

 _ **'Good morning,'**_ he said sitting on his hind-legs smiling.

Nothing but a small glare.

 ** _'So Hiccup planned to try and get your trust the same way he got mine, by himself just in case you're wondering,'_** he said staying put but continued _**'But as we were about to leave his friends came over and kinda got the knowledge of you being here, so that's why they're here. But it's ok,'**_ Toothless continued trying to get her to trust him so she will come out. **_'The Prince's mate and the round one are alright - that is when he's not blabbering over us, the ones you need to watch for are the pig-faced one and the same-day-hatchlings. But with Astrid and Hiccup here along with all the other dragons they should behave.'_**

 _ **'And you sure they wont try and attack or kill me brother?'**_ Night Sky asked in a smaller voice than last night not looking him in the eye.

 ** _'I promise sister Night Rider,'_** Toothless said getting down to look into her eyes smiling _**'No Human on this island will attack you for death. They may for the excitement of there being another Night Rider here, but not for death.'**_

With that, Night Sky got up and slowly walked out beside Toothless out of the cave and over to the others.

"Ugh..." Snotlout cried. "We've been waiting here for hours and nothings happening!"

"We've been waiting for ten minutes," Hiccup said shrugging looking at him "And if you recall you wanted to come here."

"Look," Fishlegs said hopping up and down in excitement as Toothless and the other Night Fury were finally coming out of the cave.

"Ok," Hiccup said going over to the basket and getting out a fish quickly closing the lid "Now remember guys, no sudden moves, and no anything that she might think of as us attacking her."

Getting nods from the others Hiccup slowly walked up to the she-dragon, first showing that he had no weapons on him so she'll come a bit closer, and then holding out the fish.

Sniffing at it Night Sky looked up to the Prince then over to the other humans making sure that they stayed put. Turning back to Hiccup she opened her mouth and quickly snatched the fish out of his hand and swallowed it whole.

When she finished she looked to Hiccup again, who was holding up his hand and looking away a bit. But she didn't butt it, so he let it down.

Slowly Night Sky went over to the others backing up a bit when they moved forward showing her teeth when they did it again.

 _ **'It's alright Night Rider,'**_ the blue and yellow Spike Tail who was standing behind the female with the skirt said. _**'These humans mean you no harm, they're just wondered by you being here.'**_

 _ **'But Noche Oscura said that they'll attack...'**_ Night Sky said looking to the dragons slight fear in her eyes.

 ** _'I said they might attack out of excitement,'_** Toothless said coming up to her to comfort her, wrapping one of his wings around her.

 ** _'But you also said to watch out for the round one, the pig faced one and the same-day-hatchlings.'_** she said looking at each one as she said the names Toothless gave to her.

 _ **'Night Rider,'**_ the Flame Skin standing over the pig faced one said lowering himself so he could earn her trust as he showed respect by getting lower than she was. **_'These humans while the Prince and his mate are here, along with us, will not do anything to you. And by Draco no one on this island means you any harm.'_**

"Any idea what they're saying?" whispered Tuffnut to his sister while Fishlegs was battering Hiccup with questions on where he found the she-dragon, and Snoutlout was on the floor in pain again because he tried to make a move on Astrid.  
 _  
_"Nope," Ruff said deciding to do some cloud watching seeing as there was nothing else to do until everything got sorted out.

Around noon, Hiccup had told everyone how he found Night Sky, dubbing her that because that was where they found her, technically, not knowing that that was her dragon name, and Toothless introduced her to the other dragons all of who were now napping in the shade of the trees, waiting to be called over by their riders if need be.

"So who's going to be her rider Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked as they were cooking some of the fish that was bought in the basket for their lunch.

"Wh... What? Who... Who said anything about her having a rider?" Hiccup asked looking over to him.

"Well it's just..." Fishlegs began to reply when.

"No one." Astrid said straight out. "At least not yet, I think we should let her get comfy around us first, then she should be the one to decide who has her as a rider. But no bribing her got it?" she asked strictly looking to Snotlout.

"I wonder why she's so touchy about humans any way. I mean if she had only just been caught by that net you found her in Hiccup," Fishlegs queried "Then it couldn't of been anything to do with that can it?"  
 _  
_"I think it's just because she's not used to humans being around her," Hiccup said starting his fish. "I mean she seemed fine with the other dragons didn't she? Once she knew she could trust them."

"Hey do you think there are more Night Fury's where you found her Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked tucking into her own fish.

"No," Hiccup said in a that-ends-the-conversation voice.  
Although he didn't understand what the two of them were speaking of last night, by the way they reacted and looked at each other, he gathered that she thought she was the last one too.

Sensing that Hiccup was upset about something Toothless got up and went over to him head butting him until he showed any reactions or changes to his mood.

 ** _'Noche really likes the Prince doesn't he?'_** Night Sky asked the others getting them to see what was going on.

 _ **'We believe it's because Hiccup was the first being to treat him as a friend and not a freak for what type of dragon he is, or a slave making him do things he didn't want to do because he knew they were wrong.'**_ Stormfly said turning her head slightly so she could see what was going on.

 _ **'So why do you care about your humans?'**_ Night Sky asked looking to the other two legged monsters that were with them in the cove they were staying in.

 _ **'Well I like mine because he treats me to my favorite rocks every night and sings me to sleep while I lick his toes,'**_ Meatlug said happily.

 _ **'I like mine because of how strong a warrior she is,'**_ Stormfly said nodding _**'And how she gives me chicken and pampers me.'**_

 _ **'We like ours because they like to cause funnies on the other humans back in the village,'**_ Barf said.

 _ **'And how they always fight with each other, giving us some entertainment,'**_ Belch added, Barf nodding to this comment.

 _ **'I just mostly like to throw my one around and annoy him any way I can.'**_ Hookfang said smirking slightly.

 _ **'That's not really what I meant,'**_ Night Sky said playing with a flower that was in between her paws. **_'I mean why do you stay around with them, when they have done so many bad things to our kind? What did they do to change you from going from every-dragon-for-themselves to working-together-and-treat-each-other-as-if-we're-all-the-same?'_**

 _ **'Because no matter what type we are sister,'**_ Toothless said coming back over now Hiccup was better getting comfy after warming the ground up a bit _**'We're all still Dragons. And we stay with them because now, they treat us with care and affection and look after and defend us against other meaner humans who don't like us.'**_

 ** _'Will the other humans here like me?'_** Night Sky asked after a bit.

 _ **'As long as you don't steal their boots, destroy their Great Hall, or blow up their armory,'**_ Toothless said yawning, cheering up Hiccup takes up a lot of energy, and being up all night didn't help that.

 _ **'Huh?'**_ Night Sky asked.

 _ **'Or run rapid around their village just because of a tooth ache,'**_ Hookfang added.

 _ **'Or endanger them with Thor's anger making them more scared then a Tiny One,'**_ Meatlug contributed.

 _ **'What are you talking about?'**_ Night Sky asked getting annoyed that she didn't understand what was going on.

 _ **'There have been a few slip-ups here and there sister,'**_ Toothless said not opening his eyes _**'But the point is, as long as you don't scare them, run rapid around their village, or do anything to their boots, Hall, or armory... You should be fine.'**_ With that Toothless tuned out the world around him and had an afternoon nap letting his mind take him back to when he was a hatchling back with his parents and he belonged somewhere.

Back in the village Stoick and Gobber were seeing Gothi about Hiccup's constant nightmares.

"Well what's she saying Gobber?" Stoick asked as Gothi began to use her staff to draw in the sand she just dusted onto the floor.

"She says... 'Hiccup will be just fine,'" Gobber translated "'And something new, will take place of the worry in his mind of the three-legged-yaks.'"

This getting him a confused look from Stoick and a hit on the head with her staff from Gothi.

"Oh... Nightmares" Gobber corrected.

Then Gothi spread more sand and drew a dragon, the moon, and the sign of Venus.

"A girl Night Fury?" Stoick asked tilting his head in slight confusion.

Gothi continued and began to draw the sign of the Berserkers and an arrow pointing to the dragon.

"And the Berserkers are after her," he asked getting a nod from Gothi as she stepped back and looked up to the chief.

"But what's that got to do with Hiccup, Gothi?" Gobber asked confused looking at the sand pictures again to try and find the hidden message.

Rolling her eyes at how dunce these two were, Gothi sprinkled more sand over the image of the Bersekers and the arrow and then drew another dragon, this time leaving off the left base tail fin, and moon adding a double headed arrow in between the two of them.

When that didn't help she added a big heart as well.

"Toothless and this girl Night Fury are going to fall in love with each other, but because the Beserkers want her, Hiccup's worry will go from his nightmares to protecting her?" Stoick asked slowly to try and work out if he got it right. Getting a nod from Gothi.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the cove Hiccup was over by the pond drawing in the dirt with a stick while the others were napping after their lunch.

He was sleeping too but then he had another nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep again, and since Toothless was asleep too, decided to just come over here to get his mind off it.

"I wish these nightmares would just stop," he said yawning slightly pausing in his drawing, seeing a shadow coming his way behind him.

Night Sky was a light sleeper (always being on the run from humans tends to do that to a dragon). So when Hiccup woke up and started saying some very bad words, and just went over to a rock by the pond, picking up a stick and playing with it in the dirt, she decided to go see what was going on.

What she saw though confused her slightly as she looked over his shoulder. The Prince was scraping the stick into the dirt and dragging it along making lines. Then he lifted the stick up only to do the same again somewhere else.  
After a while an image began to appear in the dirt of a Night Rider.

Wanting to join in Night Sky looked around and saw a smallish tree that had been uprooted and was lying on the ground. Going over to it and clutching it in her teeth, she stuck the end into the ground and started to run around and around drawing a continuous line. Stopping she looked over to Hiccup who was smiling at her, nodding to her to continue. Replanting the tree into the ground, Night Sky then drew another continuous line coming back the way she came, leaving Hiccup in the center.

Setting down the tree she went over to the edge of her image nodding in satisfaction, laughing slowly while Hiccup looked around him with every step so not to step on to her lines.

 ** _'Guess he learnt something then,'_** Toothless said in a smirking voice next to Night Sky causing her to jump a bit.

 _ **'Huh?'**_ she asked quickly turning her head back to the Prince to make sure he stayed off her lines.

 _ **'When he was first trying to get me to trust him, he stayed here all day and played with me.'**_ Toothless said _ **'One of the things he did was draw in the ground an image of me. Wanting to try drawing him, I pulled out that tree you were just using, and did what you have just done.  
'But then he stepped on to my lines. He understood after a few tries I didn't want him to do that, and was just as big a funny then he is now.' **_Toothless concluded as Hiccup managed to backup into the two Night Fury's looking up and turning to face the two of them.

"I guess both of you like drawing then?" he asked reaching out both hands this time keeping his eyes on the dragons in front of him, laughing when Toothless pressed his nose into his hand rubbing it gently still holding up the other one for Night Sky, who after a while did the same as her Night Rider brother closing her eyes - if he trusted the Prince, then she could too.

"Wow... I have never seen a dragon behave like that before," the round one said sounding amazed bringing all three of them to look at the others all watching the scene.

"Could of done with a bit more fire though," the male same-day-hatchling said.

"Could of done with a lot more fire." the female one corrected.

Snarling at them for giving bad reviews on her image, Night Sky ran off back to the cave she was in when they came that morning.

"Guys not everything needs to have fire, or destruction to be beautiful," Hiccup said annoyed that the twins ruined the trust he was receiving from Night Sky.

Toothless looked over to the cave and seeing Hiccup was trapped into an argument with the same-day-hatchlings decided to go see if Night Sky was alright.

He did not know why he wanted to, but felt he wouldn't feel better until she was.

 ** _'You ok?'_** he asked into the darkness to the back of a curled up Night Sky.

 ** _'No. And that just proves that Dragons and Humans don't belong together,'_** she replied rubbing her eyes with her paws a bit. **_'If they criticize our wonderful art like that.'_**

 _ **'That's how the hatchings think,'**_ Toothless said defensively _**'If it was Astrid there instead she would of showered you with praises and be stunned at how wonderful it was that you did that.'**_

 ** _'Yeah right,'_** Night Sky said non-believingly.

 _ **'Sister, it may be too soon to ask this,'**_ Toothless said quietly pawing at the ground looking away but determined to stay there **_'But what do you have against Humans? Why do they scare you so much?'_**

For a while Night Sky was silent, trying to think of a way out of this, or a better answer than the one she had.

 ** _'Everything_** , ** _'_** she said.

 _ **'That's not an answer.'**_

 _ **'Why is this so important to you all the sudden?'**_ Night Sky asked spinning around to face Toothless.  
 ** _  
'Because I want to know what it is that bothers you so much, so we can make sure no one on this island upsets you.'_**

After a minute Night Sky looked away and just said her answer.

 ** _'They're always after me, that's why.'_** she said softly. **_'It was alright when I was a hatchling because I had my mama and papa there to fight them off and keep me safe from them. But they still came. At one point, they somehow trapped everyone in my flock and... and...'_** she paused then carried on **_'I was out playing after sleep time being the young hatchling I was, so I didn't know what was going on until our Alpha started firing warning shots at these two legged creatures coming towards the cave, each one with a sharp stick in one of their front paws, and a blocker on their other front leg._**

 _ **I was so scared. Then when I saw them throw ropes over my mama and papa, I raced towards them to see if I could help, but they said to just leave them and run. I was half way through deciding when one of the humans saw me and threw a waited-rope towards me.**_

 _ **If the Alpha hadn't seen me and got in it's way to keep me safe, I wouldn't be here.'**_ she sniffed.

 _ **'Sister if this is upsetting to you I could...'**_ Toothless began but was cut off.

 _ **'No, please brother,'**_ Night Sky said ** _'I've been holding onto this for a long time and you need to know if you are going to keep the ones on this island from doing the same.  
So anyway, from that night, I was running, flying and fighting against humans only getting close to them when the situation calls it.  
I don't know who set the net you found me in last night brother, but your Prince was the first Human not to try and harm me over the many others I have seen, always screaming 'That Night Fury's mine', all crazy as Smaug and their King wearing blue on his face.'_**

 ** _'Wait a second,'_** Toothless said picking up his ears a bit at this ** _'Did this King look like our Prince, but taller and wore a helmet with devil horns and a really disturbing laugh that just makes you want to roast him alive?'_**

 _ **'Yeah, how do you know?'**_ Night Sky asked.

 ** _'Just a guess,'_** he said ** _'But some how we need to tell them about this.'_**

With that Toothless and Night Sky went back over to the others who were starting to pack up to leave the cove.

 ** _'Meatlug,'_** Toothless called going over to the still resting dragons. ** _'Did Fishlegs bring that book with him when you came here?'_**

 _ **'Of course he did Noche,'**_ Meatlug said ** _'He takes it everywhere. Why?'_** she called as Toothless rushed over to Fishlegs' bag and pulled out the Book of Dragons.

"Hey, hey, hey Toothless what are you doing?" Hiccup asked rushing over to his dragon when he saw him going through Fishlegs' bag stopping when he saw him pull out the book, set it on the ground and flip at the pages as if looking for something.

Slowly Hiccup walked over to him as the other kids and dragons looked on at his weird behavior jumping when he cried for joy at finding what he wanted. Looking up Toothless got behind Hiccup and pushed him over to the book and motioned him to look at the page he was on.

 _'The Skrill' _

Giving Toothless a confused look Hiccup wondered what was going on, but when he went over to Night Sky who backed away a bit from the book seeing the picture he began to think a bit more.

"Dagur," Hiccup said after a minute to a silent cove waiting for the answer. "That's why she's so touchy with us isn't it?" he asked looking to Toothless getting a nod.

"What's Dagur got to do with anything with her?" Snotlout asked confused.

"Dagur, has... always wanted Toothless hasn't he?" Hiccup asked getting nods "But it's not Toothless he wanted it was having the pleasure to kill a Night Fury that he wanted." he said going over to Night Sky slowly hand outstretched.

"So what now?" Astrid asked stepping forward a bit, but far enough back not to upset Night Sky.  
 ** _  
_**"I think this is something to tell my dad," Hiccup said going over to the basket handing the book back to Fishlegs as he ran for the entrance. "You keep her safe bud." he called over his shoulder before heading out into the forest.

Getting to the village, Hiccup set the basket by the forge and ran to the Hall knowing that that was one of the places his dad would more likely be during the day.

He was just about to go in when...

"Hiccup," he heard his father call to him from behind.

Turning around panting a bit he saw his dad and Gobber coming up to him happy to see he was alright.

"Where you been son? We've been looking through the whole village for you." Stoick asked.

"We were at the cove, and there's something there I need to show you dad, and it has something to do with Dagur," Hiccup said when he got his breath back.

Not sure how to take this since it meant that there was a chance that the female Night Fury had already been found, Stoick just nodded and together with Hiccup and Gobber went back to the cove.

Meanwhile on the island that Night Sky was found the night before, a set of boats all of them with the lightning dragon the Skrill on their sails, bumped onto shore as the men got out and went hunting for their prize.

"Well, where is it then?" the leader, a tallish teenager, with a helmet with horns so long that they could ravel Loki's, and blue tattoos on his face. "Where's that Night Fury you said you will get for me?" he asked when his men came back with nothing.

"Not here Chief," one of the braver (or more stupid) of the men said. "All that there was, was the net with it's ropes cut, and this puny little knife."

"Give me that," the chief ordered snatching it out of the mans hand not caring about or hearing the scream of pain that came from said man, as he studied the knife his eyes catching on the crest that was on the handle.

"Hiccup," he growled narrowing his eyes as he looked into the direction of Berk. "Hum... maybe I can get a, lets say two for one. OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH."

With that he jumped back into his boat and ordered to his men that they set course for Berk immediately.

* * *

 **AN:** **Well at least now we know why Night Sky's so touchy around Humans right? What vile horrible plans could be filtering through Dagur's small sick mind?**

 **Stay tuned and find out...**  
 **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Back on berk in the cove Night Sky was looking on to the humans **playing** with their dragons and everyone enjoying themselves.

After the Prince left, the one her brothers and sisters kept calling was his mate took over and they began to play a game of touch-the-other-person-then-run-away-as-quick-as-you-can.

Not really one for playing games or understanding the need to want to do this, Night Sky retreated back to the shaded spot under the trees.

 ** _'You sure you don't want to play Night Sky?'_** Toothless asked coming over panting a bit smiling at her a gummy smile that made her laugh a bit.

 _ **'No thank you Noche,'**_ she said still using Toothless' Dragon name as in her eyes a sign of respect and the thought of it suiting him better than 'Toothless'.

 _ **'But it's fun,'**_ he said bouncing a bit _**'Didn't you ever learn what**_ fun _**is?'**_

 _ **'All I learnt was how to hide, how to fight, how to hunt and how to survive.'**_ Night Sky answered curling up a bit not wanting Toothless to see her cry.

Sensing a change in her mood, Toothless stopped bouncing around and slowly made his way next to her.

 _ **'I'm sorry sister,'**_ he said quietly _ **'That was a stupid question wasn't it?'**_

 _ **'Yes, it was,'**_ Night Sky returned but not unfurling herself or looking up. **_'But I forgive you. I know you were only trying to get me to join in and be happy.'_**

At that point the Prince and two more older, bigger humans came into the cove putting a stop to the game everyone was playing, and getting Night Sky to raise her head a bit and back into the shadows a bit more.

 ** _'It's ok sister,'_** Toothless said softly, rubbing up against her to calm her nerves **_'It's just Hiccup's sire and his friend. They don't mean you any harm.'_**

While Toothless was trying to reassure Night Sky that everything was alright, Hiccup was explaining to his dad and Gobber how he and Toothless had found her and her story as far as he knew.

"We were out flying last night because I couldn't sleep, and as we were about to come back Toothless started to hear something so we followed what it was and we found her in a net on a island somewhere that seemed to be deserted.

'After I let her out we came back and brought her here because it seemed she wasn't too keen on the village. This morning I was meant to come here by myself with Toothless to see if she was alright, but the others caught me and followed me here.

'We were about to start heading back, when all the sudden Toothless went rummaging through Fishlegs' bag, pulled out the Book of Dragons, and somehow, flipped though it till he came to the Skrill and showed it to us.

'After seeing how she reacted to it and rethinking her behavior towards people, I have a feeling that she was placed in that net we found her in by a Berserker," he paused at last looking to his dad "We need to keep her safe from them."

"We will son," Stoick said placing a hand on his son's shoulder, looking over to the two Night Fury's really hating Gothi and her predictions right now. "But worrying about it won't do anything helpful."

"Always worked for Weasly the Worrywart," Gobber mumbled turning away a bit, speaking about another tribe's chief who, himself, taught them how to defend themselves so they'd be safe, and showed them all the dangers and possible catastrophes the world had, increasing their knowledge on about staying safe.

Rolling his eyes at his old friend's comment, Stoick turned back to Hiccup's worried face.

"First though son," he said as he slowly went over to the two Fury's to welcome Night Sky "Where's she staying?"

"Um... I haven't figured out that part yet dad," Hiccup said embarrassed looking at the ground. "She seemed afraid of the village last night, and I think the rule 'the less who know the better' stands out here, so I don't think trying to make her come to it will be all that wise. But even though Toothless seemed alright here I don't think the cove's all that safe either."

Stoick nodded at his son's words thinking the same thing as he slowly lifted his hand up to the new Night Fury, and held it there controlling his breathing.

 _ **'Go on sister,'**_ Toothless said bumping her gently to go forward a bit _ **'I promise by Draco, that this human is alright.'**_

Moving her eyes from Toothless to who she took to be the King of the island since this man was the Prince's sire, Night Sky ever so slowly pressed her nose against the humans hand purring a bit, feeling safe around humans for the first time ever.

"Well I think the cove's the best place Hiccup," Astrid voiced behind him making him turn to face her for the reason. "I mean there aren't that many hiding places on Berk are there, unless you count the Whispering Death Tunnels, but most of them are on the beaches where if Dagur comes for her, he'll be able to find her wont he?"

 _ **'Did she say Whispering Death tunnels Noche?'**_ Night Sky asked Toothless backing off of the King showing her teeth and scowling a bit - it was an unknown fact to some people, that Whispering Deaths actually went for the young and eggs of Night Fury's. _ **'There better not be any of those cannibals on this island brother.'**_

 _ **'Night clam down, please,'**_ Toothless said running up next to her _ **'Yes she said that. And yes there were a couple of times and incidents with those beings, but there not here now, and should not be back here for many moons, they were just baby's those who made the tunnels, and the one I met countless moons ago learnt not to show his face around here while I'm on the island.'**_

"I don't think she'll be happy with that option Astrid," Fishlegs said seeing how Night Sky reacted to what Astrid said.

"Looks like the cove's going to be her home until we get things sorted out if Dagur really is after her then," Gobber said.

"Why not keep her safe on a different island?" Snoutlout asked surprising everyone with this thought... until he added to it "I mean she can still fly unlike _some_ dragons."

Before Astrid had a chance to ask _'Really. You just went there?'_ , Toothless ran straight towards him and pinned him to the ground and screamed into his face that he will not let that happen (adding in some dragon swears).

When he was done he turned and went back to Night Sky, who welcomed him back and trying to calm him down a bit after what the pig faced one had said.

"Woah..." Ruff and Tuff said together releasing their ears wonder on their faces at how mad Toothless had got.

"I don't think Toothless is happy with that," Hiccup said releasing his ears but still hearing the Night Fury's cries.

Before they could think of something else Spitlout, came running into the cove and over to them, causing Night Sky to hide in the shadows because he was new and she was still touchy with humans, plus the fact he was carrying an axe.

"Stoick, Berserker ships have been seen off the coast of the Long Beach," he said panting, not noticing his son on the floor who had fainted with shock at what just happened.

"Where's Dagur?" Hiccup asked getting his uncle's attention.

"We don't know," Spitlout said "The ships we saw were only his armada ships, no one's seen him yet." then turning back to Stoick asked "What to we do Stoick, I mean he can't be dumb or crazy enough to try and go for Hiccup's dragon again can he?"

"He can and is," Stoick said gripping his fists "But I have a feeling he's not only here for Toothless." he said getting a confused look from his brother.

"Alright, just like when Alvin first came here, get Bucket and Mulch to get the elders and the children and take them to Thor's Beach, then get the others and tell them to meet in the Hall I'll be there in a minute." he said getting a nod from Spitlout as he set off to relay the orders just giving to him.

Stoick then turned to the teenagers.

"Astrid, you and the other riders set off to scout out for Dagur and as soon as you see him come and report it to us at the Hall," then he looked to the twins and a just come back Snotlout "Under NO circumstance are you to attack and or let him know we know he's here. That means no attacking him." he added to get them to understand.

Giving nods, the riders got onto their dragons and set off to the sky and into different directions.

Then turning to Hiccup.

"Son, I'm sorry to say this but I think Snoutlout's right," he said "The safest place for her, if Dagar is on the island, is off the island. So you and Toothless will take her to Dragon Island and wait there until someone comes for you to say it's safe."

Understanding and giving a nod, Hiccup got onto Toothless and looked to see if Night Sky was ready.

"Here's hoping we're not shot down when they see us leave then ay bud... " he said rubbing his hand on his friends head getting a slap on the cheek with an ear at the joke.

"Just be careful son," Stoick said "And all of you, keep each other safe."

With that the two Night Fury's shot high into the sky and above the clouds so the Berserker's on the boats below wouldn't see them and set a course to Dragon Island.

Not knowing what they'll find when then get there.


	6. Chapter 6

_**'So where are we going brother?'**_ Night Sky asked after a couple of wing beats and they were at a steady pace above the clouds.  
 _ **  
'To our old nest to keep safe from that King as crazy as Smaug.'**_ Toothless answered. _ ****_

 _ **'But you yelled to the pig faced one that you'll never do that,'**_ Night Sky said shocked pausing hovering a bit making Toothless stop too. _ ****_

 _ **'I said I would not let that happen, because he was saying to set you and leave you there. That sick eel. The nerve of him even thinking of that inside that tiny brain of his.'  
**_  
"Hey hey Toothless it's alright, we're not doing that remember?" Hiccup asked leaning down to whisper to his dragon so they wouldn't be spotted. "You heard what my dad said, and you'll be there to make sure she and I are safe. And I'll be there make sure you're safe."

 ** _'You sure the Prince can't understand us brother?'_** Night Sky asked as they got going again when Toothless was better.

 _ **'As far as I know dear sister,'**_ Toothless said smiling a bit _ **'Though he does seem to know more about us and how we're feeling than anyone else on that island. But he's never shown any sign that he can.'**_

At that point, an island with a ginormous mountain came into view and the two dragons slowly while still looking about and being careful, descended and landed on the beach in front of the old nests entrance that Stoick and his men created, with the help from the Red Death.

Looking up at it Hiccup's breathing got a little faster and his hands got sweaty while his left leg started to hurt, as memories came back to him. This was the first time he'd been there by himself since that day.

Shaking his head to clear it of any thoughts before they could appear, Hiccup got off of Toothless and started going around and pulling out the sharpened sticks from the ground so they could make a small fire, not really wanting to go inside the cave, while Toothless was telling Night Sky their story.

After a while, because the sticks were buried into the ground quite a bit, and snapping them in half when you're a talking fish bone because your dragon is telling a story to his girlfriend, a small fire sat in front of Hiccup as the sun was going down.

 ** _'Draco...'_** Night Sky said as Toothless' story came to a close, her violet eyes wide. ** _'Did you really go up against a Seadragonus-Giganticus-Maximus Noche Oscura? Or are you making it up to be the big hero you want me to believe you are?'_**

 ** _'Sister Night Rider,'_** Toothless said acting all serious ** _'There are few thing's I'll never make up. One of them being how the Prince and I set free our brothers from the queen. Another... Well...'_** Toothless said pawing the ground avoiding Night Sky's beautiful eyes that seemed to burn right though him and look at his heart making it beat faster. **_  
'Another thing, is how much...'_**

But before he could finish what he wanted to say something caught his attention making his ears stick up as he looked all around trying to find what was causing it.

Hiccup had fallen asleep but seemed to be fine so it wasn't that. There weren't any bubbles on the surface of the water, so it wasn't a sea dragon coming up to attack them. He didn't sense any dragons on this island except him and Night Sky so it wasn't that. Yet there was still something wrong.

Telling Night Sky to be quiet, and wait for him with Hiccup to return, Toothless made his way into the cave staying to the shadows and close to the entrance just in case.

Looking around, not wanting to send out an echo location call in case he alerted whatever was here to him, Toothless kept shifting his eyes all over the place and playing with his ears and sniffing the air. He was about to decide to go back out when a crossbow-arrow shot him in the shoulder making him scream and turn around to see Dagur the Deranged.

~~*~~

Night Sky was getting worried. Even though it had only been moments since Toothless went into the cave, it seemed like an eternity.

Thinking she should wake the Prince up just in case something happened, she went over and started butting him gently, to get him to wake up.

"Huh?" Hiccup asked rubbing his eyes to look into Night Sky's violet ones.

"Oh hey girl," he said kindly, rubbing Night Sky's neck and seeing someone was missing. "Err... Night Sky, where's Toothless?" he asked trying not to show he was nervous or worried.

Backing off Night Sky pointed her body to the cave just as a scream of pain from said dragon came pouring out of the it.

Getting up as fast as he could Hiccup along with Night Sky rushed into the cave forgetting all the fears this place brought determined to find and help his best friend.

"TOOTHLESS!" he cried when he saw his dragon on the floor an arrow in his shoulder and blood coming out of the wound.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Hiccup," Dagur's annoying voice sounded around the cave, as Hiccup was about to go over to his dragon. "Not if you want that other Night Fury to stay unharmed.

"Dagur?" Hiccup asked looking all over the place trying to find him. "But you're meant to be at Berk."

"Please Hiccup," he replied coming out "Do you honestly think of me as that stupid? OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH!" he laughed making the dragons growl and snarl a bit. "I knew that if I went straight to Berk you will get these beasts out some how and come here. So I stopped off here, and made my fleet continue on to your island just so this would happen.

'Oh and thanks for letting me know where I can find my newest trophy Hiccup, couldn't of done it without you." he said pulling out the knife Hiccup used the night before to free Night Sky from that net.

Making a note to kick himself later, Hiccup got in front of Night Sky and glared at Dagur.

"You're not getting her Dagur," he said strongly "You're not getting either of them haven't you learnt it yet? Dragons are kind, intelligent, loyal creatures. Not trophies, or fashion, or brainless animals."

"Yeah yeah," Dagur said playing with the knife ignoring what Hiccup had to say. "Now do I want this one," Toothless "Or that one?" Night Sky "That one or this one? This one or that one? Is just so hard to decide. I know..." he said an evil look coming to his face "I'll take both shall I?"

Before he could do anything though, two well shot plasma blasts at his feet, caused Dagur to loose his footing and fall over being pinned down seconds later by Nadder spines.

"Well what took you so long?" Hiccup said looking up to see Astrid on top of Stormfly and quickly went over to Toothless snapping the arrow in half but not removing it just yet, to keep the blood from coming out any faster, saying they'll get it sorted out when this is all over.

"Why? You miss me?" she asked smiling, only for it to turn into a deadly glare as she un-clipped her axe from her belt and went over to Dagur. "As for you..." stamp on the stomach "That's for trying this again," whack the side of her axe at his arm making it sound a loud _'CRACK'_ and earning a scream of pain from the man, telling everyone it was broken "That's for hurting Toothless and thinking of hurting Night Sky" and lastly a good hard kick in the groin "And THAT'S for everything else." she hissed to him.

 _ **'I'm happy that that guy's getting punished by the Prince's mate and all,'**_ Night Sky said licking Toothless' wounds the best she could rubbing up against him. _ **'But was that all necessary?'**_ she asked.

 ** _'She's just over protective and get's really angry when things upset her,'_** Stormfly replied smirking at the man as crazy as Smaug and his pain.

 ** _'How did she know that he was here?'_** Toothless asked cocking his head.  
 ** _  
'When nothing was happening on Berk and no one could find him, the riders and the King and his men came together and worked out what was happening and we began to start looking around the islands everyone, even Snotlout afraid you've been shot down.'_**

Finally done with bringing pain to Dagur the Deranged, Astrid came back over to Hiccup and the dragons.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked climbing onto Toothless' back after they stepped out of the cave not worrying about Dagur, something told them that it will be a while until he tried something like this again.

"You mean you didn't want him to suffer the fires of Hel?" Astrid asked as the dragons kicked off going a bit slower than they did on the way there because of Toothless' shoulder.

"I'm not saying that," Hiccup said carefully "But the groin? Seriously?" he asked making her laugh at his reaction.


	7. Chapter 7

Making it back to Berk the two and their dragons landed in the cove where Stoick was pacing around worried about the fact the none of the riders who were there too, had found Dagur.

Hearing a Night Fury's cry they all looked up and saw them land rushing forward to see if they were alright.

"Hiccup is everyone ok?" Stoick asked when he made it to the front.

"Out of us, only Toothless got hurt," Hiccup said stroking his dragon gently avoiding the arrow. "Not sure about Dagur, but it's Dagur so meh." he said to himself shrugging slightly earning laughs.

"Well lets get Toothless to Gothi then," Stoick said happily clapping a hand on his son's shoulder, and the other on Toothless' head to lead them out.

But Toothless wiggled away from Stoick and went over to Night Sky looking at the King and Prince with pleading eyes, letting out a whine.

"I don't think they want to be split up," Gobber said smiling.

"It's alright bud," Hiccup said coming over. "You stay with Night, let her look after you till we come back with Gothi, ok?" he asked getting a nod, he and Astrid got onto Stormfly and set off for the village elder's hut.

 ** _'Who's Gothi, Noche?'_** Night Sky asked lying down next to Toothless not caring the other dragons were still there.  
 ** _  
'She's the healer of the humans of the village,'_** Toothless answered trying to show no pain about his shoulder towards Night Sky ** _._**

 ** _'Toothless,'_** she asked quietly **_'Before... you know back there... What was that other thing?'_** she asked.  
 ** _  
'Huh?'_** Toothless asked resting his head on his paws letting her lie next to him. ** __**

 ** _'When I questioned you about your story you said you had few things you lie about,'_** Night Sky explained ** _'One being that, but you didn't get to say what the other thing was, because of what happened. So... What was it?'_**

 ** _'Oh...'_** Toothless said getting up a bit of purple coming to his face as he looked to the other dragons all with wanting looks and smirks on their faces. The riders, Stoick and Gobber had gone back over to a fire he didn't realize was there before. ** __**

 ** _'Well Noche?'_** Barf asked. ** __**

 ** _'What was the other thing?'_** Belch continued. ** __**

 ** _'Um...'_** Toothless said looking around backing up a bit. ** __**

 ** _'Don't tell us your now a Tiny One, Night Rider,'_** Hookfang said laughing at the show Toothless was putting on. ** __**

 ** _'I am no Tiny One you overgrown Fireworm,'_** Toothless cried spreading his wings too fast making him bend over to release the pain. ** __**

 ** _'Then tell Night Sky what that other thing is,'_** he replied unfazed by the insult.  
 ** _  
'Hookfang, you shame yourself,'_** Meatlug said stepping in to prevent anything. ** _'Noche, if you don't want to say, or want us to leave so you can say it, just say so.'_** she said smiling.

Thinking for a bit, but thinking the other dragons knew because of the show he did with Snotlout, Toothless took a deep breath and turned to Night Sky. ** __**

 ** _'The other thing... that I wouldn't lie about Night Sky,'_** he said pausing to look into her beautiful eyes ** _'Is... how much I...'_**

"We're back bud," Hiccup called out getting everyone's attention as Stormfly landed near the dragons and he and Astrid got off, Astrid helping Gothi down, Hiccup getting her healing herbs and bandages.

Slowly with the help of her cane, Gothi walked up to Toothless and Night Sky, bowing to them both as a sign of respect before she moved any further.

Sensing no danger, Night Sky calmly backed away so this woman had room to work on Toothless, as he got back to lying down so Gothi could reach the spot in question.

But then Night Sky was struck with wonderment, when the woman began to speak Dragonese to Toothless, without moving her lips, as if she was speaking through her mind - something only dragons could do...

 ** _'You're going to be fine oh Prince of the Night,'_** she said studying the arrow setting down her cane after signaling to Hiccup to be ready with the gauze to press it up to the wound to stop the blood from coming out. ** _  
'Now this may hurt for just a second or two, ready?'_**

 ** _'Not really Healer,'_** Toothless said a worried look on his face. ** __**

 ** _'It will be fine my Price,'_** she whispered ** _'I promise.'_**

 ** _'Ok,'_** Toothless said taking in a deep breath and holding it to prevent himself from screaming and digging his claws into the ground so he wouldn't lash out at her.

 ** _'Ok, I'll pull it out on Three,'_** she said ** _'One... Two_**... ** _'_** she actually pulled it out here and Hiccup quickly but gently pressed the gauze up to the wound. ** _'Three. You can look now Prince.'_**

Toothless opened his eyes that he didn't know he had closed and saw Gothi holding a blooded arrow using her cane to help her stand, as she stood in front of him smiling.

Giving the arrow to Astrid, who went to throw it on the fire, Gothi went to her box of herbs and began to mix something up for the wound so it would heal a bit faster than it would if she didn't. ** __**

While she as doing that, Night Sky came back over and looked to Toothless questions going through her head. ** __**

Unsure what one to ask first, she went with the most confusing to get it out of the way. ** __**

 ** _'How can she speak to and or understand us Noche?'_**

 ** _'I can speak and understand you dear Night Rider,'_** Gothi answered for Toothless ** _'Because when I was much younger, I was giving this gift when I set free an innocent dragon I found in these very woods.'_** she explained telling Hiccup to move aside as she placed the herbs onto Toothless' shoulder. ** _'That night, the dragon I set free visited me and asked that I follow it somewhere, where I met the great Draco himself who bestowed upon me this gift.'_** Gothi concluded happily, picked up her things, bowed to them and went over to the others with Hiccup so they could be alone. ** __**

Night Sky was star struck at the story that it took a moment for it to get into her mind.

 ** _'Ok so second question,'_** she said looking to Toothless cocking her head a bit ** _'Why did she keep calling you Prince of the Night?'_**

Sighing Toothless looked to the skies above them at the stars remembering. ** __**

 ** _'Because before I ran away after I embarrassed my family in front of my herd when I was a hatchling who failed his flying test,'_** Toothless said in answer ** _'I was the prince of that herd.'_**

 ** _'Why didn't you say?'_** Night Sky asked stepping forward rubbing against him. ** __**

 ** _'I guess,'_** he began backing off a bit feeling guilty for not saying anything **_'It was so you wouldn't treat me different. I mean I doubt I was your Prince, but I'm still a Prince of the Night Riders right?'_** he said curling up bringing his tail around. ** __**

 ** _'I wouldn't do that Noche,'_** Night Sky said resting her head and front paws on his back yawning slightly tired from the day she had. ** _'And, this is going to sound terrible but... Even if you're not one, you'll always be a prince to me.'_**

 ** _'Ugh gag, get a cave you two,'_** Hookfang cried earning in getting him glares from the two of them and spines shot at him from Stormfly. **_  
_**

"Any reason why your dragon just shot at Hoofang, Astrid?" Snotlout asked holding a bit of chicken over the fire to warm it up.

"Probably made fun of or insulted Toothless and Night Sky or something," Hiccup said smirking patting Stormfly thankfully.

"So getting back to where we were this afternoon Hiccup," Stoick said ripping a chunk off his own piece of chicken. "Where's she going to be staying?" he asked nodding over to the two Night Fury's curled up together drifting off to sleep.

"Well she's definitely staying here that's for sure," Hiccup said quietly smiling that his best friend had finally found someone to love who isn't him. "But I don't know. It depends I guess on how everyone back home will react to another Night Fury living there."

Deciding that they should let the sleeping dragons be, everyone set off back to the village Hiccup choosing to walk Gothi home when they landed in the village.

When they reached her hut Hiccup was about to leave after he said goodbye, when she stopped him with her cane resting on his shoulder, and told him to follow her inside.

Inside Gothi's home was like walking back into the forest, all kinds of plants with healing properties were growing in pots everywhere and there were wooden carvings of dragons and other animals on the mantel piece.

Telling Hiccup to wait there, Gothi went to the next room, and came back with a very old book with her crest on it.

 _'How to speak Dragonese'_ the title said.

Confused Hiccup asked why she was giving him this so using sand pictures she told him her story, and that she believes that he should be in on the secret language of the great beasts that fill their skies.

"Does it take a while to learn?" he asked looking at the book again at how old it was.

At that Gothi shook her head smiling up at the heir of Berk.

Thanking her Hiccup let himself out and set off for home stopping just outside his door to look at the stars trying to find a certain constellation smirking as he found it, one of the stars seeming to shine brighter than the rest, flickering slightly as if it were winking at him.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Hiccup got up a bit earlier than normal, he stayed up reading Gothi's book, so he was sleepy but awake to see the sunrise.

After breakfast and doing his chores, Hiccup made up two baskets of fish and set off to the cove.

When he got there, he thought he could here singing. Staying quiet setting down the baskets in the clearing before the cove, Hiccup slowly and carefully made it to the cliff that over looked the cove where he first saw Toothless.

In the cove down below him the two Night Fury's were playing around together humming a sad sounding but beautiful tune, repeating it over and over, rolling around together and rubbing up against each other.

Deciding to let them be Hiccup got up and was just about to go back to the baskets when he shifted some pebbles and the song stopped making him halt.

 ** _'Hiccup!'_** he _heard_ one of them call happily.

Hiccup turned around and smiled. Racing back to the baskets, he entered the cove placing one each in front of them.

 _ **'Draco came to us last night Hiccup,'**_ Toothless said his mouth full smiling **_'Said Gothi gave you her book on how to speak to us yes?'_**

"Yes she did, but I think, I'll keep speaking Norse until I know I can do it right,' Hiccup said scratching Toothless in that spot right between the ears where he liked it.

 _ **'You can understand us now Prince?'**_ Night Sky asked abandoning her food and coming over to the boys.

"Yes, I just don't think I'll be that good speaking you're language yet," he said pulling out the book and looking at it. "That was a nice song by the way." he said putting it back into his pocket, laughing at the reactions both Night Fury's gave.

 _ **'You heard that?'**_ Night Sky asked backing off a bit curling her tail around her.

"What... What's wrong with that?" Hiccup asked looking between them confused.

 _ **'That was the Night Rider mating song,'**_ Toothless said not looking his human in the eye out of embarrassment.

"So you..." Hiccup began pointing to Toothless "And you..." Night Sky "Both lo..."

"There you are Hiccup!" Astrid's voice called out above them snapping the three out of their awkward moment. "We need you over at the academy, Fishlegs says that the dragons were acting strange last night and he wants to know why. Said something about at the same time all looking up into the sky and closing their eyes, with a dream like smile on their faces or something."

"I don't think it's anything to worry about Astrid," Hiccup said welcoming Stormfly as she landed "They were probably just star gazing."

"All of them... At the same time?" she asked crossing her arms eying him.

 _ **'Is it true Prince?'**_ Stormfly asked butting him gently turning her head to see him properly _**'Did Draco gift you with the knowledge to understand us last night?'**_

"Yes." Hiccup said smiling answering both their questions.

As Astrid started to question if he was alright, knowing that he wouldn't pass up something like this, Stormfly looked to the other two dragons smirking a bit.

 _ **'You heard it too right?'**_ Toothless asked sighing, letting her at the fish not feeling hungry anymore.

 _ **'Well you were a little loud Noche Oscura,'**_ Stormfly replied helping herself to some trout.

 _ **'Um... how loud were we?'**_ Night Sky asked shakily coming up next to Toothless looking scared.

 _ **'Loud enough that all the ones who were awake could hear you,'**_ Stormfly replied **_'So I doubt you need to worry that much.'_**

"Err... are Toothless and Night Sky alright Hiccup?" Astrid asked seeing the weird behavior of the two black dragons.

"They're just embarrassed that I caught them doing their mating song." Hiccup said scratching both dragons under the chin to cheer them up.

"Oh ok. Wait... what?" Astrid asked slight wonder in her eyes. "Well congrats you two. Wonder how Fishlegs will take this news."

 ** _'NO!'_** both Night Fury's cried backing away eyes wide scared.

 _ **'Don't let her say anything Hiccup please...'**_ Toothless asked whining a bit ** _'Even though we think the other dragons know anyway, don't let her tell anyone.'_**

"No need to be so loud you two," Hiccup said rubbing his ear a bit to check it still worked. "And why not? Don't you want everyone to be happy for you?"

 _ **'Can it be between just us first please Prince,'**_ Night Sky asked whining too her eyes turning from terror struck to pleading _**'Just until I know everyone better.'**_

"So you do want to meet everyone then?" Hiccup asked happy.

"Are you ok Hiccup?" Astrid called over his shoulder standing a bit back from him not sure what was going on.

"Err..." he said forgetting she was there.

 _ **'I think the best way to get out of this is to say the truth Prince,'**_ Stormfly said finished with the fish still leaving some for the Night Fury's.

"Ok," he said pulling out the book and looking to his girlfriend "But you might want to get comfy it might take a bit of time to explain."

When the story was done Astrid had an unreadable face meaning that Hiccup wasn't sure how to react.

"That... is..." she said slowly lifting her head reviling a big smile "AWESOME! Now when the village has any problems consisting on dragons we can just go straight to you and we'll be able to get it sorted out so much quicker than before. Have you told anyone else yet?"

"I only found out this morning Astrid and have been here since just after sunrise," Hiccup said fiddling with the book slightly on the ground with the dragons around him not looking at anything in particular.

 _ **'Being able to understand us is not something wrong Prince,'**_ Stormfly said seeing these thoughts go through Hiccup's mind. _**'Not many humans are blessed with this gift you know.'**_

"Yeah well..." he said getting up and putting the book away. "So let's go introduce Night Sky to everyone then shall we?" he asked getting onto Toothless and off they flew back to the village.

When they got there, at first everyone was starstruck at the sight of another Night Fury with them, wondering where they found it, slowly but quickly running over to look at her in amazement.

Not sure how she liked all these humans coming at her, Night Sky got down low and backed away a bit eyes on these beings that stood before her, prepared to fight if need be.

"It's ok Night," Hiccup said softly seeing her distress "They're just surprised to see two Night Riders that's all."

"You sure this was a good idea?" Astrid asked as they walked through the crowd and up to the chief's house for a bit of privacy, or as much privacy they could get with the whole village having their eyes on them.

'"Not really," Hiccup said going in, inviting Astrid in while letting the dragons take rest in the garden. "But they were going to find out about her eventually right?"

Outside Stormfly and Toothless were telling Night Sky about the humans in the village and who to look out for.

 ** _'And then there's the one who hates us,'_** Stormfly said continuing the run down ** _'You'll know who he is when you meet him, so try no need to pick out who he is.'_**  
 ** _'I'm not sure this was such a good idea...'_** Night Sky mumbled looking down at the village. ** _'What if they all hate me because I'm from a different flock or something? Maybe I should just go...'_**

 ** _'Night, how many times do we have to say it?'_** Toothless asked turning onto his stomach to look at her 'No one on this island will hurt you. And if they did then they'll have to face me as consequence.'

 ** _'Humph no need to be getting all hero like brother,'_** Night Sky said hitting him with with her tail in playful fighting.

 _'And that is the story of how I came to be with my eternally beautiful Night.' Toothless told the audience wrapping up the story._

 _'With her on Berk, things finally got a bit more interesting. From those few nights Hiccup no longer had night-terrors though we still went flying sometimes._

 _Astrid's plan to set it so Hiccup would be the translator between us and them didn't go all that well at first. I still remember the Kings reaction once he found out that his son could understand us' Toothless continued laughing a bit._

 _Then Hiccup became the new King leading his people with the loyalty and strength as the great Draco himself, always keeping his promise to any new dragons that came to Berk that as long as they're there, no on one that island will harm them._

 _There was no other Human like him._

 _He had the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. With him leading us, no more pain was brought to my brothers as he made the world a better safer place for us to grow in strong and happy._

 _And he passed his knowledge down to his people so they too could train us and we could work as one with each other. But to me, he will always be the one and only..._

 _DRAGON MASTER!'_

 **AN :** **And here we are, at the last chapter of this story.**

 **If anyone wants to know what the 'song' the two dragons were humming, type 'Dragon Heart To the Stars' into to Youtube.**

 **Hope you liked this and thank you to all who favored it 3 :)  
**


End file.
